


Challenge Our Distance

by NightBronze



Series: Challenge Our Hearts [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Bokuto Koutarou, Bottom Miya Atsumu, Canon Compliant, Couples Who Switch, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, Future Fic, Hinata goes away and his boyfriends are thirsty, M/M, Making Love, Porn With Plot, Post-Time Skip, Praise Kink, Pro Volleyball Player Bokuto Koutarou, Pro Volleyball Player Hinata Shouyou, Pro Volleyball Player Miya Atsumu, Pro Volleyball Player Sakusa Kiyoomi, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Smut, Teasing, Thirsty Bokuto Koutarou, Thirsty Hinata Shouyou, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Bokuto Koutarou, Top Sakusa Kiyoomi, Voyeurism, Webcam/Video Chat Sex, kinda foursome, so they sex on video call
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:34:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25653703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightBronze/pseuds/NightBronze
Summary: Hinata had gone away to Brazil for the week, leaving behind his boyfriends, Bokuto, Sakusa and Atsumu. They missed him, of course, but Atsumu was taking it harder than the others. Sakusa hoped to cheer Atsumu up by inviting Bokuto and Atsumu to stay at his apartment for the remainder of the week. One night on video call, Bokuto told Hinata that they Atsumu hadn't wanted to have sex without him. Lucky for them, Hinata had a solution for that.
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou & Hinata Shouyou & Miya Atsumu & Sakusa Kiyoomi, Bokuto Koutarou/Hinata Shouyou, Bokuto Koutarou/Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Bokuto Koutarou/Miya Atsumu, Bokuto Koutarou/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu, Hinata Shouyou/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Series: Challenge Our Hearts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1851367
Comments: 16
Kudos: 279





	Challenge Our Distance

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is an extension of a scene in the fic within this series, so read that if you want to have a proper idea of the story.  
> It isn't necessary to read though, as there are no spoilers for its plot.
> 
> If you're from Challenge Our Hearts, I've marked in bold where the smut begins (as you will have already read the first part).
> 
> Enjoy ;)

They’d been together for almost 8 months now. Not that Kiyoomi was counting or anything. He just liked to know how long it had been, how much time they’d had together and how much more they had to ahead.

It had been mostly smooth sailing for them, with only the odd bickering argument that was never really a problem and was solved within minutes. Their journey so far had still been a learning curve, with figuring out the way their relationship worked and how best to communicate. Nothing had been left unsolved and Kiyoomi liked it that way.

However, Hinata had gone to Brazil for the week and tension was beginning to build around them. Not because they felt like they were falling apart, but because they simply missed Hinata so much. A whole quarter of their partners was missing and nothing felt right without him there.

Miya was taking it harder than Kiyoomi and Bokuto, became more drained by the day, uncharacteristically quiet and toned down. The whole team had noticed and even though Miya tried not to let it affect their training, it showed more and more at the end of the day.

“That’s it,” Kiyoomi said after the fourth day when training was done. “You’re coming to stay with me for the rest of the week.”

“Huh?” Miya said in confusion. “What for?”

“And you,” Kiyoomi said to Bokuto whose eyes winded in surprise.

“But-” Miya began to protest.

“Don’t try to make excuses,” Kiyoomi said, taking Miya’s hand and leading him from the building. “Go home and pack a bag. Be at mine before dinner.”

Bokuto nodded in agreement, a grateful glint filled his eyes as he pecked Kiyoomi and Miya goodbye.

“Okay,” Miya sighed and nodded.

“We’re here,” Kiyoomi reminded Miya as he stroked his cheek.

Miya nodded again. “Love you,” he said as he nuzzled his lips against Kiyoomi’s palm.

Kiyoomi didn’t allow himself to think about how it would be to have Miya and Bokuto in his home for the next three days and four nights as he moved about the kitchen making dinner. His main worry was that Miya was being so dejected. Of course, Kiyoomi missed Hinata and Bokuto did too, yet they were able to handle that distance a lot easier. Hinata had been worried the day before when they’d attempted to call him, but time was so short in their time window that they couldn’t stay talking for long.

They’d all stayed over his place before, in fact, they all stayed together more often than not recently. Kiyoomi enjoyed it even though he still liked having his own private space, the idea of sharing somewhere with his boyfriends was growing more appealing. They’d made it this far already and Kiyoomi couldn’t imagine a life without them.

When Bokuto and Miya arrived together, Kiyoomi was shocked that Bokuto had a large shoulder bag and Miya had a tiny suitcase.

He put them to work right away, telling them to wash their hands and then help him make dinner. There were no complaints and as they moved around each other in the kitchen, Miya’s mood picked up and he even smiled when Bokuto tried to have a wooden spoon fight with him.

“You’re ridiculous,” Miya scoffed as he entertained Bokuto by holding his own. Kiyoomi was concerned for the spoons, but let it go, knowing he could always get more. He didn’t want Miya’s smile to fade for a second.

Once they’d finished eating and cleaning the dishes, Kiyoomi told them to go and wash up. But Miya’s eyes turned unsure and he stood silently contemplating.

“Do you want us to wash up together?” Kiyoomi asked and pressed his thumb along the frown between Miya’s eyes, easing it away. “You’ll get wrinkles.”

Miya chuckled lightly and batted Kiyoomi’s hand away. “Please,” he said in response.

“Let's go,” sang Bokuto, taking both their hands and leading them to the bathroom.

Kiyoomi quickly washed himself and got in the steaming bath to make more room, while Bokuto pampered Miya, slowly washing his hair and body. Miya pliantly moved as Bokuto lifted his arms and feet, tipped his head back when Bokuto showered off the suds and they shared a slow and adoring kiss.

With his chin propped up on his hands, Kiyoomi was unable to look away, caught up in their affections.

Once in the bath, Miya lay across Kiyoomi’s chest and rested his eyes as Kiyoomi stroked his hands gently up and down his back. And Bokuto washed in the shortest time it had ever taken him.

“Got somewhere to be?” Teased Kiyoomi when Bokuto climbed in opposite him.

“Oh, you know, just my gorgeous boyfriends in the tub,” Bokuto shrugged and pushed his wet hair back.

“Is that so,” Kiyoomi mused with a smile.

“What are you doin’ to my feet?” Miya mumbled.

“Just massaging them,” Bokuto said in an obvious manner as he lifted Miya’s foot out of the water and continued to massage it.

“You’re babyin’ me,” Miya said as a statement and not a complaint.

“We’re loving you,” Kiyoomi said to him and kissed his forehead.

And Miya couldn’t counter that.

Before their skin could prune, Kiyoomi ushered them from the bath and they all dried off. Once in their pyjamas, they crowded around Kiyoomi’s laptop and waited for Hinata’s video call.

“Shou-kun!” Miya exclaimed when it finally connected, his expression immediately lightened up when Hinata smiled on the screen.

“I miss you!” Hinata whined as he pressed his face to the camera. 

“We miss you, too, baby,” Bokuto said in an equally whining tone.

“Are you having fun?” Asked Kiyoomi, unable to prevent himself from smiling.

“Yes!” Hinata nodded and clapped his hands together. “Seeing everyone has been great. And I’ve managed to get back on the sand again too. Just for fun though! Promise I’m not overworking myself.”

“Sounds amazing, Shouyou,” Bokuto said. “And you’ve already got a tan.”

“Oh yeah,” Hinata said in realisation as he looked at his arms. “I’ve been outside a lot, so that will be why.”

“Did you have that meeting with the coach?” Asked Kiyoomi, knowing they’d all been thinking about it.

Hinata nodded. “Yeah, I’ve met him a few times now. My old coach is really impressed with all the progress I’ve made in Japan and how I’ve settled into the team.”

“What does that mean for you?” Miya asked in a small voice.

Kiyoomi threaded his fingers into Miya’s hand and kissed his knuckles.

Hinata hummed as his eyes followed their interaction. “Nothing is final yet, we’re still discussing… options and stuff.”

Miya’s shoulders visibly slumped and Hinata’s eyes widened in panic.

“Atsumu,” he said worriedly. “This isn’t anything happening soon. It’s all future talk. Please don’t worry, I’m coming back in a few days.”

“I know,” Miya forced a smile that wasn’t fooling anyone.

“Tsum-Tsum has been like this since you left,” Bokuto said to Hinata and Miya elbowed Bokuto’s side. “It’s true,” Bokuto continued unaffected.

“I can’t help missing you,” Miya said in frustration.

“Tsumu,” Hinata said sadly, the need to comfort Miya clear in his expression.

It must have been more difficult for Hinata to be away from the three of them than it was for them to not have him. They still had each other to be comforted by but Hinata was on his own.

“And Shouyou,” Bokuto said cheerily, the mood picking up instantly. “You better be prepared when you get home, because Tsumu-Tsumu won’t let us have any sex without you.”

“B-Bokkun,” Miya scolded as his face flushed red.

Hinata laughed through the screen and leant forward into his hands. “I’m sure something can be arranged, Koutarou,” Hinata sang as he bit his poking out tongue in a deliberate attempt at a smoulder.

“I need something now, Shouyou,” Bokuto said dramatically as he fanned his face.

“It’s not been  _ that  _ long,” Miya said in defence as he folded his arms across his chest and pouted.

“But, baby,” purred Bokuto, getting close to Miya’s sensitive neck (they all knew it was his weak spot). “I have to look at my sexy boyfriend  _ all  _ day and you know I just want to-”

Miya shoved his hands over Bokuto’s mouth so he couldn’t continue. His whole face was beet red as his expression battled his emotions.

"I need Shouyou there," Miya explained, giving up all false pretence of being okay.

"And you don't need us?" Bokuto continued to tease, clearly enjoying himself while trying to cheer Miya up.

"I need all of you!" Miya pouted and folded his arms across his chest once again.

"But we do stuff separately all the time and you're okay with that," Bokuto said more softly and tilted his head to peer up at Miya.

"Yeah, when Shou-kun's still nearby and not in another country."

"Tsum-Tsum," Hinata purred through the screen, a wide grin on his face as his eyes sparkled mischievously. "I'm here now."

Miya opened and closed his mouth, a deeper blush rising to his ears as he glanced at Bokuto and Kiyoomi in turn.

Kiyoomi circled his hands around Miya's waist and dipped down to kiss his nape. "You've got Shouyou's full attention, Atsumu," Kiyoomi whispered into Miya's delicate skin.

Miya tipped his head to the side and let out a sigh, his brow un-furrowed and he looked to Hinata. "Is it okay?"

"Please!" Hinata nodded his head eagerly and leant closer towards the screen.

Without warning, Bokuto tugged at Kiyoomi's arms so both he and Miya fell into Bokuto's chest.

"Let's give our sunshine a show then," he smirked in a challenge.

**_And what a show it was._ **

Kiyoomi wasted no time in slipping his hands under Miya’s shirt, earning a gasp as he traced his hands up while pushing Miya’s shirt up and over his head.

Kiyoomi smiled in approval, causing Miya to blush and bite his bottom lip.

“That’s a great view, beautiful,” purred Bokuto as he joined Kiyoomi in running his hands over Miya’s chiselled stomach and chest. “Where shall I touch, Shouyou?”

Hinata hummed through the screen, his cheeks blushed as he watched with eager eyes. “H-his abs,” Hinata stuttered, knowing how they all praised Miya’s muscled stomach.

Leaning forward, Bokuto kissed Miya’s stomach and nibbled his teeth along the waistband of his shorts, causing Miya to suck his stomach in and his breaths turned ragged.

“Omi,” Hinata sighed, pulling his t-shirt up to his chest as his hand dipped under his shorts. “Kiss Atsumu’s neck.”

Kiyoomi obeyed, swooping down to press nibbling kisses along Miya’s shoulder and up his sensitive neck, while his hands teased at Miya's hardening nipples on his pert chest.

Tilting his head to the side, Miya’s eyes turned heavy and said to Hinata, “don’t hide your hand, Shou.”

With a whimper, Hinata sat back and pushed his shorts down, his already flushed dick bobbed free and rested on his stomach.

“Fuck, that’s hot,” groaned Bokuto, pausing in his actions to look longingly at Hinata.

“I-It’ll be hotter if you carry on,” Hinata urged impatiently.

With a grin, Kiyoomi met Bokuto’s eyes and they swiftly manoeuvred Miya to remove his shorts. Which Miya obliged with and sat across Bokuto’s lap, gorgeously on show for them all.

“Your turn,” Miya said shyly as he tugged at Bokuto’s top.

In one quick movement, Bokuto pulled his top up and over his head while Kiyoomi did the same.

Running his hands over Miya’s bulging thighs, Kiyoomi asked him, “how do you want us?”

Miya looked down to Bokuto and wriggled his hips, his teasing energy gradually making its return. “I wanna ride Bokkun,” he said with a smile, and he peered to Hinata who nodded his head energetically.

“Aw,” Bokuto pretended to pout. “I wanted you to fuck me, though.”

Kiyoomi smirked at Bokuto’s sexy pouting lips. “I’ll fuck you while he rides you.”

“Whoa,” Bokuto sighed with a groan and a nod. “You think I’ll last with all that attention?”

“You better,” Miya warned, his grin widening and Bokuto tipped his head back and moaned as Miya had already begun circling his hips.

Bokuto made to reach for Miya’s hardening dick, but Miya pushed his hands aside and raised his hips. He looked back at Kiyoom, who took this as his queue to remove Bokuto’s joggers.

“ _Guys_ ,” Hinata whined, putting his fist near his mouth as he tried to quieten his sounds.

“Shou,” Miya said softly. “Wanna hear you, Shou.”

Hinata nodded, untangled his headphones and brought the microphone closer to his mouth.

While Miya was distracted, Kiyoomi trailed kisses down his back and lightly sucked at the skin below his tail bone.

“ _Omi_ ,” he gasped and braced his hands on Bokuto’s broad chest.

Bokuto’s smile widened and he scanned the room in a hurry. “Lube, Omi?”

Kiyoomi paused for a moment, not wanting to move but knowing he had to. He jumped up and dashed for the bedroom, quickly retrieved the lube from his top drawer and came back.

Miya was now facing away from Bokuto, his hips still straddling as Bokuto purred down his ear and stroked his fingers along the inside of Miya’s thighs.

“Hurry, Omi!” Hinata whined, spurring Kiyoomi on from his sudden daze.

“I’ll do myself,” Miya said, holding his hand out for the bottle. “You get Koutarou ready.”

“Yes,” Kiyoomi nodded, enjoying that Miya’s spark and confidence was returning.

“Lemme see,” Hinata begged, so Miya positioned himself to give Hinata a show.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Bokuto moaned, his eyes also unable to move away from Miya touching himself for Hinata.

“Guys!” Miya snapped, quickly getting flustered and bringing them back to attention, urging them to continue.

Kiyoomi squeezed the lube on his fingers and circled Bokuto’s entrance, then with his other hand, cupped Miya’s cheek and kissed his lips. Hinata liked kissing more than any of them, so Kiyoomi knew he would enjoy seeing more of it.

Miya gasped into his mouth, his tongue poking out as Kiyoomi licked into the hot wetness.

While Kiyoomi’s fingers pressed into Bokuto’s ass, Bokuto, ever impatient, grabbed Kiyoomi’s wrist and quickened the pace.

“K-Koutarou,” Miya whined, watching in amazement.

“You like that, baby?” He purred as his cheeks heated up and he bit his lip, pushing Kiyoomi’s fingers further in.

Kiyoomi grinned at Miya’s flushed reaction, then met Bokuto’s eyes as Kiyoomi picked up the pace, taking Bokuto by surprise.

“Omi, baby, that’s it,” Bokuto whined in a hurried string, his head tipped back with increasing breaths.

“How’s he doing, Shouyou?” Kiyoomi asked Hinata who was slowly stroking his dick with a blissful expression.

“Pretty,” Hinata said with a soft smile. “More kissing please.”

Miya chuckled and went back to reverse straddling Bokuto, who placed his hands onto Miya’s hips. Miya rolled a condom over Bokuto’s thick length, added more lube and began to ease down.

“I got you,” Bokuto said, helping Miya to sit until he was fully inside Miya.

Miya was panting with sweat dripping across his brow. He reached for Kiyoomi, who slid into his arms and captured his lips.

“You’re doing so good,” Kiyoomi told him while stroking his lower back. “Shouyou can see how beautiful you are.”

With a hurried nod, Miya licked into Kiyoomi’s mouth, slowly slid their tongues against each other and pushed Kiyoomi’s damp curls off his face. Kiyoomi tried his best not to break the tender and exploring kiss as he wriggled free of his pyjama pants. Miya approved as he smiled, nibbled at Kiyoomi’s bottom lip and messily pressed his tongue against Kiyoomi’s.

“As hot as that is,” Bokuto said, clearly trying his best not to move before Miya was ready. “You better hurry if you want me to last longer than a minute.”

Tilting back on Bokuto’s chest, Miya lay back with moan, immediately being embraced by Bokuto as he raised his knees up.

Taking a moment to admire the site, Kiyoomi stroked his palm up Bokuto’s thigh, traced his thumb along his hip and met Bokuto’s eyes.

“Damn it, Omi,” Miya chuckled with a soft and embarrassed smile. “Are we fucking or making love?”

Kiyoomi hummed, looked over to the screen to watch Hinata while putting his condom on.

“Omi always makes love,” Hinata giggled, telling them all what they knew already.

“Ah,” Miya gasped when Bokuto’s hips moved as his hand pressed firm on Miya’s stomach.

Kiyoomi edged forward, lined himself up with Bokuto’s waiting hole and eased his dick in. It was hot and tight and the first contact he was getting. Almost too much at once as he came level with Miya’s content expression and Bokuto’s eagerly waiting eyes. It wasn't often Kiyoomi took the lead like this, but he knew that Bokuto would be in a rush and Miya was still in need of their attention, that Shouyou was watching from across the world, seeking that connection they all had.

With a quick and sharp thrust, Kiyoomi rocked into Bokuto, caused Miya to shift on top and reach his arms around Kiyoomi’s neck.

“Hold me,” Miya whined to Bokuto, who obeyed by winding his thick arms around Miya’s waist while his legs wrapped around Kiyoomi’s thighs.

“Clingy,” Kiyoom teased him, nudging his nose against Bokuto’s and taking in his panting breaths.

Each press of his hips against Bokuto’s ass slid them forward, tipped Bokuto up into Miya and created ragged breaths, moans and sweaty skin slipping against each others.

“Harder, Omi,” Bokuto pleaded while digging his heels against Kiyoomi’s ass, urging him forward.

“Can I?” Kiyoomi asked Miya, who quickly nodded and tipped his head back against Bokuto’s shoulder.

Miya keened, his brows threading together as Bokuto pressed his mouth to his, meeting their wet tongues and slowly kissing.

“I like that,” Hinata sighed through his screen, his hand now pumping in a rhythm up and down his leaking dick, his thumb swiping over the tip.

“Shouyou,” panted Miya, watching him through the screen and blushing furiously from the site.

“He loves this,” Kiyoomi said, his own breaths picking up pace as he witnessed his boyfriends reaching closer and closer, each of their expressions making his stomach swirl and his dick throb.

Suddenly, Bokuto let out a high groan as his hips raised up and he nodded. “Right there, Omi, right there, f-fuck… don't… don’t stop.”

Kiyoomi pushed slow and hard, snapping his hips forward and retreating steady before bucking forward again.

“Touch me,” Miya said in a rush, his arms reaching up and behind him to cling onto Bokuto’s hair. “Please, Kou, please.”

Bokuto nodded, pressed his mouth to Miya’s while his thick hands trailed along Miya’s chest and stomach, one hand gently pinched at Miya’s pink peeked buds while the other teased at his dripping dick.

“Tease,” grinned Kiyoomi, joining Bokuto by flicking his tongue over Miya’s other nipple, capturing it between his teeth and listening to how Miya panted and squirmed.

“ _Fuck, fuck_ , _Omi, Kou... Shouyou,_ ” Miya trailed off, stringing words together as he melted under their attention.

“Look at him, Shouyou,” Bokuto said, looking over to Hinata who had paused his movements, his eyes glued to how Miya’s spine arched and he thrust up into Bokuto’s hand.

Bokuto tilted his chin to Kiyoomi, who looked up at him through his lashes and nodded at what Bokuto was silently pleading.

Pressing his dick as far in as he could, Kiyoomi braised his hands on either side of Bokuto’s head and allowed him to take over.

Miya had no time to prepare, as Bokuto thrust up quickly, riding Kiyoomi while pressing into Miya. Kiyoomi sighed, pressed his forehead against Miya’s and focussed on how beautiful and relaxed Miya’s face was.

His mouth gaped open, his eyes fluttered shut briefly as his body trembled and released.

“Beautiful,” Kiyoomi whispered and praised him, pressing kissing to Miya’s sweating brow, his cheeks, his lips.

As Bokuto clenched on Kiyoomi’s already strained dick, along with watching Miya unfold, knowing Hinata could see them and Bokuto was urging them on, Kiyoomi couldn’t hold back any longer.

He gripped Bokuto’s hips while Miya calmed down, picked up his own pace and pressed up into Bokuto the way that always made him beg.

“ _Fuck, f-fuck_ ,” Bokuto rambled out, gripping onto Kiyoom’s forearms and lifting his hips to meach Kiyoomi’s every thrust.

Kiyoomi couldn’t maintain a rhythm for long, however, as Miya kissed his cheek and Shouyou moaned from the other side of the screen, all of them had his attention, made him stutter and release into Bokuto.

Miya’s hand had been stroking Bukuto beneath Kiyoomi’s stomach, and when Kiyoomi gasped and moaned, Bokuto did too.

“So hot,” Hinata’s voice rang out tiredly as he lay exhausted in his chair, a mess on his stomach as he kept his eyes on them.

“You always make such pretty sounds,” Bokuto said to Kiyoomi, causing Kiyoomi’s cheeks to heat up from the compliment.

With a small hum, Kiyoomi eased back, pulling Miya up slowly with Bokuto following behind. They cuddled up on Kiyoomi’s chest, he was trying not to spoil the moment by demanding they clean up.

“I love you all so much,” Hinata yawned, now lying on the hotel bed with all clothes discarded.

“Sleep, baby,” Bokuto said to him as his fingers traced along Kiyoomi’s chest. “Tsumu already is. Can you hear him snoring?”

Hinata chuckled and smiled, his eyes already closing.

Kiyoomi kissed Bokuto’s forehead and rested his hand on Bokuto’s firm ass.

With a giggle, Bokuto tensed his ass cheeks, making Kiyoomi laugh and give a squeeze.

“That was fun,” Bokuto said, still appearing to have plenty of energy.

“It was,” agreed Kiyoomi with a nod, as his other hand stroked through Miya's tousled hair while he slept.

“Can we do it again tomorrow night?”

**Author's Note:**

> This was fun and complicated to write about four people! It's difficult enough trying to remember where all the limbs are with just two XD  
> I hope you enjoyed it ^^ It is short and sweet, as (lets be honest) they were all thirsty for each other!
> 
> Thank you for reading!  
> ~ comments and kudos are welcome  
> [twitter: NightBronze](https://twitter.com/NightBronze)


End file.
